Pour moi
by Nani-sama
Summary: "Gaara se mordit la lèvre en enroulant une mèche couleur acajou autour de son index. Il était assis devant Neji mais ne le regardait pas directement dans les yeux." Neji demande quelque chose de presque impossible à son amant.


Auteur : Hum...chais pas...moi ? -.-'

Disclaimer: not mine

Bêta : Nope

Genre : ...Pas d'Happy-end ?

Pairing: GaaraNeji

environs disons T pour cause de euh décapitation...Voilà ce que ça donne quand j'm'ennuie et que j'écoute l'OST de _Death note_

_**- Attention homophobes s'abstenir, c'est du Yaoï au cas où vous avez mal lu le résumé !**_

_**- Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Gaara soupira, Neji ferma les yeux.

-Arrête tes âneries !

-C'est juste que…Il hésita. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très sûr…

-Si tu dois le faire fais-le.

Le ton de Neji était intransigeant et ne souffrait aucunes plaintes. Gaara baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux.

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Mais si tu ne le fais pas, c'est toi qui va mourir.

Gaara se mordit la lèvre en enroulant une mèche couleur acajou autour de son index. Il était assis devant Neji mais ne le regardait pas directement dans les yeux.

Et ainsi assis, nu et vulnérable devant le rouquin qu'il dominait quand-même…Neji le méprisait. Il empoigna donc ses cheveux rouge courts avec toute la rudesse dont son être gracieux était capable et l'apostropha comme s'il n'était pas son précieux amant mais un rien du tout.

-Ecoute-moi bien imbécile ! Tu dois le faire…Tu dois leur ramener ma tête ! Finit-il par s'exclamer dans un souffle de pure rage.

-Neji…Soupira-t-il devant l'obstination du brun.

Il fut coupé par un coup de poing qui l'envoya face contre sol. Gaara releva ses yeux verts d'eau surpris en essuyant le sang de sa lèvre ouverte dans la foulée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Tout est contre moi. Ou je meurs seul ou je t'entraine avec moi. Pour moi le choix est simple Gaara et ça devrait l'être pour toi. Si tu m'aime vraiment, tu leur ramèneras ma tête.

Gaara se redressa. Il avait presque une tête de moins que Neji, et malgré le fait que Neji donnait toujours les ordres, il était celui qui le chevauchait. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, lui qui subissait le doux joug de Neji sans broncher tout en affirmant clairement sa volonté n'arrivait pas à tenir deux minutes. Pour le simple fait que Neji voulait se sacrifier et qu'il lui ordonnait de prendre sa vie…C'était comme s'il lui demandait la lune et ça encore, ça aurait été plus facile. Gaara releva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard glacial de Neji. Le brun méprisait la lâcheté et la sottise. Le déshonneur était la pire des choses à ses yeux. Et pour lui, son comportement actuel s'apparentait à cela. Gaara appartenait à un ordre qui avait ordonné la mise à mort de Neji...pour un crime commis par eux deux. Il poussa un soupir et l'observa à nouveau.

La lumière de la bougie jetait des reflets orangés sur la chevelure brune de Neji tandis que des ombres accentuaient ses traits et rendaient ses formes encore plus désirables. Gaara l'aimait.

-J'aimerais mourir avec toi. Chuchota-t-il.

-Alors je te détesterais.

Gaara hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Au moins laisse-moi te prendre une dernière fois.

Les yeux de Neji s'attendrirent et il opina de la tête. Gaara lui rendit un regard reconnaissant et le poussa contre les draps rêches du lit. Protégés par les ombres de cette cave humide, ils pouvaient le faire…une dernière fois.

Ils s'étreignirent, s'embrassèrent, entrèrent en symbiose quand ils échangèrent un dernier orgasme et finalement alors que Neji reprenait son souffle, Gaara enfonça sa dague dans le ventre du brun. Ce-dernier lui sourit.

- T-tu au-rais du frappé le cœur…

-Ma main a tremblé. Excuse-moi.

Neji ferma les yeux, un sourire continua d'étirer ses lèvres. Gaara posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Attends-moi en enfer Neji.

Un faible rire secoua les épaules du brunet. Il toussa puis s'agrippa faiblement aux épaules du roux.

-Je…t'ai aimé Ga…ara.

Le cœur de Gaara manqua un battement et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était enfant, hors de question de reprendre.

-Je t'aime aussi Neji.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se le disaient aussi franchement.

Quand il sentit le corps de Neji se relâcher dans ses bras il murmura ces quelques vers de ce poète interdit…Comment se nommait-t-il déjà ? Ah oui Baudelaire. Neji avait toujours aimé ces vers et ils s'appliquaient à lui désormais.

« Un cadavre sans tête épanche, comme un fleuve,

Sur l'oreiller désaltéré

Un sang rouge et vivant, dont la toile s'abreuve

Avec l'avidité d'un pré. »

Gaara rit amèrement, embrasse des lèvres qui ne répondront plus jamais et tranche la tête à l'homme qu'il aime.

* * *

Moi : Ben voilà quoi un petit drabble bien sympathique...

Neji : Tu rigole ? Je meurs !

Sasu : Plus important Hyuuga : Tu n'es pas avec moi !

Gaara : Et après ?

Sasu (s'empare d'un Neji encore sous le choc de sa mort) : Pas touche le shizo !

Moi : Du calme les garçons ! Rassure toi Sasu, Neji-chan sera toujours à toi. C'est juste que parfois faut que je varie les couples ^^'

Sasu: Ben que ça devienne pas une habitude !

Neji : Mais personne n'a remarqué que je me fait décapité merde !


End file.
